


Pokémon: Marvel Version

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: A more fleshed out version of my Avengers - Pokémon crossover on Tumblr. Thanks to @captainofthekryptonspacemarines for the motivation to expand upon the AU! Written in a let’s-play style, where your avatar is Cassie Lang. I’m not sure how far I’ll take this, but the AU was planned out all the way to the Elite 4! Let me know if you want me to continue this or if you have any ideas!





	1. New Beginnings in Fran Town

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original AU post:  
https://brutashaswin.tumblr.com/post/186504169795/avengerspokémon-au

**???:** Unbelievable. I can’t believe- Oh!

**Professor:** Hello! I’m Professor Banner. Sorry about that, I just seemed to have- ah…misplaced something. Nothing for you to worry about, I’m sure it’ll turn up eventually. Anyway, you must be the new trainer that Her Majesty, Dr. Shuri told me about! What was your name again?

….

**Professor:** Cassie Lang?

>YES

NO

**Professor:** So nice to meet you, Cassie! I hope you’re excited to begin your Pokémon journey. Meet me in my lab when you’re ready to get started!

*Later, in Cassie’s bedroom…*

_You gather your belongings: a sensible BAG with snacks and a first aid kit, and perhaps most exciting of all, a shiny new POKÉDEX. You head downstairs, where your Mom, Maggie, is waiting for you._

** Maggie:** Good morning, sweetie! You all ready?

>YES

NO

**Maggie:** Ha, I would hope so! With how excited you are, I’m surprised you got any sleep last night. Before you head out, I have a present for you from your Dad.

_Cassie received the PACKAGE….._

_And opened it to find WASP WINGS! _

**Maggie:** Let’s see, there’s a note…”Press B to fly! You’ll find it much faster than walking. Use them wisely. See you soon, Peanut. Love, Dad.” How exciting! Well, good luck, honey. Come visit your Mom every once in a while, okay? I’m just a call away if you need me.

*Cassie exits her house, stepping outside into the heart of Fran Town. She walks a short way before reaching Professor Banner’s laboratory. It’s a cozy and slightly messy little building, scattered with random papers, tiny indistinguishable machines, and vials of varying sizes containing liquids of every color. Professor Banner sits at his desk, where three Pokéballs and a photo of him smiling with a red-headed woman sits off to the side.*

** Professor:** Oh - hey! Cassie, right? Come on in.

*He comes to meet you in the center of the lab.*

**Professor:** Right, so first things first, if you’re going to be a trainer, you need a Pokémon. I have three here you can chose from, pick carefully!

INFAQUOIA- The Groot Pokémon (Grass)

JOTKI - The Jotunheim Pokémon (Water)

>GOOKEN - The Flerken Pokémon (Fire)

**Professor:** You chose GOOKEN?

>YES

NO

**Professor:** Great choice! It seems to like you already! Do you want to give it a nickname?

…

**Professor:** Chewy? That sounds perfect. Let me just give you a few other things you’ll need for your journey…

_Cassie received 5 POKÉBALLS _

_…and 5 POTIONS! _

**Professor:** Let’s see, that should be just about everything, unless -

**???:** Professor!

**Professor:** Dr. Shuri! What’s the matter?

**Shuri:** I was hoping you could tell me! What’s this about you losing the Tesseract?

**Professor:** It’s not lost, I swear! I must have misplaced it.

**Shuri:** Well, I came all the way from Wakan City to help you look. If it’s not here, we need to go to my lab immediately!

**Professor:** Good call. Cassie, tell you what. How about you go to the next town and try to earn your first gym badge? My wife is the gym leader there, I’ll tell her to go easy on you. After that, meet me and Shuri in Wakan City. Got it?

**Shuri:** We’ll see you soon, Cassie! Good luck.

_ And with that, Cassie headed out to her next adventure: the gym in Budpe Town! With Chewy by her side, there’s nothing she can’t accomplish. But what is the Tesseract, and what happened to it? And what awaits Professor Banner and Doctor Shuri in Wakan City?_

~To Be Continued~


	2. Lost on Route 616

_When we last left our hero, Cassie, she had just received her first Pokémon and an important mission from Professor Banner and Doctor Shuri: head to Budpe Town and battle the gym leader, Natasha! Now, she finds herself on Route 616, more than a little lost. Chewy, your starter Pokémon, sniffs around trying to find the right path. Suddenly, a commanding woman in a flight suit approaches you with a warm smile._

**???:** Lost your way, have you? No worries, new trainers struggle on Route 616 all the time. Where are you headed? 

…

**???: **Budpe Town, huh? It’s not far from here. Follow me, I’ll walk you there.

**Maria:** I’m Maria Rambeau, by the way. I’m a pilot over in Isian Town. If you’re taking the Pokémon League challenge, you’ll meet my fiancée, she’s the champion of the MCU region!

**Maria: **So, you picked GOOKEN as your first Pokémon, huh? A fine choice, my daughter raised one as well, when she was on her journey. You’ll have to watch him closely, though. They’ll swallow anything they can get their paws on. Have you had your first battle yet?

…

**Maria:** No?! Well, if you’re going to take on the gym, you’re going to need practice. I can battle you, if you’d like. I’m actually working on raising this LITLEO here, it would be good for both of us! What do you say?

>YES  
NO

**Maria: **Perfect! Let’s go!

You have been challenged by Pilot Maria!

Maria sent out LITLEO.

_Go, Chewy!_

…

**Maria: **Impressive. You’re sure that was your first battle? Anyway, if you fight like that with Natasha, you might just stand a chance! I’m not trying to scare you, kid, but she can be pretty formidable. You may want to catch some more Pokémon before you take her on. Lucky for you…

**Maria: **There’s some patches of grass here, right next to the entrance to Budpe Town! I’ve gotta get going, but I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other again. Good luck with everything! 

_You just met Maria Rambeau, who will surely be a worthy ally in your journey to come! _

_Will your Pokémon team soon be getting a new addition? On the eve of your first gym battle, how will you strategize? And, most pressingly, who will win?_

~To Be Continued~


	3. Training in Budpe Town

_When we last left our hero, Cassie, she had just met Pilot Maria Rambeau, who helped her get to the outskirts of Budpe Town. There, she trains and looks for Pokémon with the help of her trusty Gooken, Chewy. Suddenly, a strange boy exits Route 616 and comes right towards you!_

**Chewy:** Mrau?!

**???:** Hey, kid.

**???:** I need that patch of grass you’re looking in.

>WHO ARE YOU?

NOT A CHANCE.

**???:** You seriously don’t know?

**Flash:** I’m Flash Thompson. My mother, Sharon Osborne, is a very important researcher for Wakan City. So, are you going to move or not?

OKAY...

>NO

**Flash:** No?! Haha! Oh, I’m going to make you regret that, kid.

You have been challenge by the strange boy, Flash!

Flash sent out INFAQUOIA.

_Go, Chewy!_

...

**Flash:** ...Incredible.

**Flash:** ....err, I mean, not too bad, kid. But I totally would have won if it weren’t for your type advantage. So, don’t let it go to your head. We’ll be battling again.

_As Flash walks off, a gruff looking girl approaches._

**???:** That was awesome!

**???:** I’ve never seen anyone stick it to Flash like that! Good work, kid!

**MJ:** Oh, guess I should introduce myself. I’m MJ, I just started my journey today too! This is Dahlia, my JOTKI.

**Dahlia:** Grooo! 

**MJ:** Are you looking to take on the gym leader in Budpe?

...

**MJ:** Us too! Do you wanna battle? We could use all the practice we could get, and there’s not many trainers worth our time back on Route 616.

>YES

NO

**MJ:** That’s what I like to hear! Buckle up, kid, I’m not gonna be nearly as easy as Flash was!

You have been challenged by Grunge Girl MJ!

MJ sent out Dahlia.

_Go, Chewy!_

...

**MJ:** Ha, we won! Good work, Dahlia! And good work on your part too, kid. Here, let me heal your Pokémon for you.

…

**MJ:** Don’t beat yourself up, that was a great battle! But I would train a bit more before taking on Natasha, I hear her dark type team is intense. As for us, we’re off to get a gym badge! Good luck, kid, I’ll see you around.

*Cassie continues her training on the outskirts of Budpe Town, Chewy getting stronger through every battle with wild Pokémon. Until suddenly....*

A wild COMBEE attacked!

_Go, Chewy!_

  
....

_Gotcha! COMBEE was caught. _

_Would you like to give a nickname to the captured COMBEE?_

>YES

NO

_…You’d like to nickname it Stature?_

>YES

NO

_Excellent! Welcome to the team, Stature!_

_Cassie just found two new rivals through Flash and MJ! What part will they play on her journey through the Pokémon world? And with Stature the COMBEE on her team, is she finally ready to take on Gym Leader Natasha? There’s only one way to find out! _

~To Be Continued~


End file.
